


Five Times John and Sherlock Were Almost Caught (And One Time They Were)

by BubbleGumLizard



Series: Mystrade NaNoWriMo 2015 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumLizard/pseuds/BubbleGumLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock start a shaky new relationship, but people keep almost walking in on them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArtStudentYouHate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/gifts).



> I was going to hold off on posting this until I finished writing it, but I thought I'd get the first chapter up and gift it to my new BFF, TheArtStudentYouHate.

John practically dragged Sherlock away from the crime scene. Sherlock went along, scared. He had rarely seen John so upset, and had never seen that anger directed at him. John had Sherlock by the wrist, not squeezing so hard that it hurt, but holding tightly enough that it would be very hard to escape.

Away from the crime scene and around a corner into a dark alley.

“John?” Sherlock asked, wondering where the hell John was taking him.

John stopped walking, turned to look at Sherlock, and then pushed his back up against the wall, wordlessly closing the distance and kissing Sherlock.

He pulled away slightly, his forehead resting on Sherlock’s cheek, his eyes closed, afraid to look and see rejection on Sherlock’s face. “Okay?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, yes, John,” Sherlock told him breathlessly, putting his hands on either side of John’s face and tilting it up so he could kiss him again.

John moaned into the kiss, pressing his body into Sherlock’s. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he whispered, reaching up into Sherlock’s coat and sliding his hands around his tiny waist.

“I’ve wanted you, too, John.” Sherlock’s voice was thick with emotion and John grinned against his lips.

John trailed his fingers lightly over the bandage on Sherlock’s side, which had only recently had the dirty knife removed from it. “We should get you to the hospital for a tetanus shot and a better bandage.” His hands made their way to the front of Sherlock’s trousers. “But first, can I—can I suck you?”

Sherlock froze. John was sure that he hadn’t been expecting that to be the first thing John asked to do, but John had been fantasizing about getting his mouth on Sherlock for years and he didn’t want to wait. After a moment, during which Sherlock stood there panting with John’s hand resting on the button of his trousers, Sherlock nodded enthusiastically.

“You are so sexy,” Sherlock murmured, caressing John’s face after John swiftly dropped to his knees and undid Sherlock’s trousers, freeing his erection from his pants.

John licked a strip up the underside of Sherlock’s penis and then slipped his mouth around the tip of it and sucked, making Sherlock moan and throw his head back into the wall. John hesitated and looked up at Sherlock at the sound of head hitting wall, but upon seeing Sherlock moaning with his eyes closed in pleasure, he just smiled and refocused his attention on Sherlock’s cock.

John took a deep breath and then slid Sherlock’s cock entirely into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly along it as he pulled back. Sherlock let out a shout at that and gripped blindly at John’s hair.

Liking that reaction, John tried it again.

After a third time, John gave him a break and sucked hard, which made Sherlock pant harder and gasp out syllables, like he was trying to say something. He tapped John on the head, but John ignored him, knowing what he was trying to convey.

He scraped his teeth along Sherlock’s length again and it was over, Sherlock was coming, pulsing warmth into John’s mouth as John sucked him gently through it and swallowed.

John sat back on his heels, tucking Sherlock back into his pants and trousers, savoring the taste of Sherlock in his mouth. He expected that Sherlock would need a few moments to bask in the afterglow, but Sherlock hauled him up almost immediately, spinning them so John was against the wall and Sherlock was practically covering him as they kissed.

Sherlock was fumbling with John’s belt trying to get at the erection hidden within.

He had just managed to get his hands in Sherlock’s pants and was stroking him firmly, making John moan into Sherlock’s mouth, when Sally Donovan’s voice drifted into the alley where they had gone for some privacy.

“I think they went over this way, boss!” she called.

John pushed Sherlock away and had just buckled his belt again when Sally came into view at the end of the alley.

“Don’t you ever do anything so stupid ever again!” John said in mock anger, keeping his voice at a volume that Sally could just barely hear.

“I will do as I please, John,” Sherlock said and spun on his heal, striding out of the alley, ignoring Sally.

“Trouble in paradise?” Sally asked with a smile.

“Shut up, Sally,” John told her, struggling to keep the smile off of his face as he followed Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a crazy busy day baking and cooking, I finally had time to write, so here's the next chapter of this! 
> 
> To any Americans reading this, Happy Thanksgiving! :-)

Sherlock was sitting on the hospital bed, jiggling his foot impatiently, when John was finally allowed back to see him. John rushed into the room, barely glancing to see that they were alone, and then descended on Sherlock with a kiss.

Moaning, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, holding him tightly. “Can we go home now?” he asked between kissed.

John sighed happily as Sherlock kissed up his jaw and nibbled at his ear. “They want to keep you overnight for observation.”

“You can observe me.” Sherlock pulled away from John and scowled.

John chuckled. “Trust me, I plan to.” He dropped his eyes suggestively down Sherlock’s body and then flicked them back up to his eyes.

Sherlock blushed, but smiled. “We really need to get home.”

“Well, we have to stay here for a while.”

“But I didn’t even get to see you.”

John glanced around. They were in a private room with a large window and a pane of glass in the door, which didn’t allow people to see the part of the room they were in. There was an attached loo, but sex in the loo had never seemed particularly hygienic to him. He closed the blinds and went back to Sherlock, pulling his jumped over his head and tossing it on a chair.

“What do you want to see?” he asked with a playful smile.

Sherlock reached out and grabbed John’s belt buckle, using it to tug John to him for a kiss as he unbuckled it. He pushed John’s trousers and pants down around his thighs, then held John’s shoulders at arm’s length so he could look down and survey John’s erection.

“You’re making me self-conscious,” John murmured with a smile.

“You have no reason to be.” Sherlock’s eyes were wide and pleased. “It’s a good thing I deleted my gag reflex.”

Sherlock’s words went right to John’s cock, which was aching. John put his hand on Sherlock’s jaw, directing his head so he was looking at John’s face.

“I’m going to need some proof of that,” John said, keeping his face straight.

Sherlock grinned and stood. He pushed John onto the bed, lifting his legs up so he was lying down, and then sat at the end of it, bending over John’s lower body. He nuzzled John’s pubic hair for a few moments before planting a trail of kisses down John’s cock.

John groaned and slid his fingers into Sherlock’s hair. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t want this with Sherlock and while he was normally shy when it came to sex, and more than a little prudish, he felt like he couldn’t help himself when it came to

Sherlock. Public sex had never been his idea of a good time, but he just couldn’t wait to get his hands (and mouth) on Sherlock.

At the same time, he was worried that something would happen to ruin the situation. He was so scared that after waiting all this time for a relationship with Sherlock to start that it would only last a few hours or days because they were surrounded by idiots who always seemed to say the wrong thing.

John gasped as Sherlock took John’s sizable cock fully into his mouth, not choking on it at all. He worked it expertly with his mouth, making John wonder exactly how often he had done something like this. After a moment, however, he wasn’t able to think about anything as he was too caught up in the wet warmth of Sherlock’s mouth. 

Sherlock sucked skillfully, bringing John to the edge of his orgasm in just a few moments. As John was about to come, Sherlock suddenly pulled off.

“What…?” John asked, but Sherlock was manhandling him into the loo.

John stumbled into the loo as the door slammed behind him. He stood there for a moment, bewildered, until he heard Sherlock’s voice rumbling behind the door. He took a deep breath and tucked himself back into his trousers, waiting a moment for his erection to subside. He flushed the toilet and pretended to wash his hands before returning to the room.

Sherlock was lying on the bed casually, as if he had been there for hours, while Molly Hooper stood anxiously by the door. She smiled brightly when she saw John.

“I wondered if you were here,” she said.

“Molly came to visit for some reason,” Sherlock said, sounding bored as he typed something on his phone.

John ignored his phone buzzing in his pocket and returned Molly’s smile. “It’s nice of you to check on him. He doesn’t deserve your kindness.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true.” She turned back to look at Sherlock, blushing as he looked up at her. “I’m pleased that you’re well.”

“I’d be better if they would let me go home.” Sherlock continued ranting about being held for observation while John took advantage of the distraction to pull out his phone and look at it.

**My apologies. I thought you would dislike Molly seeing you like that. SH**

John sighed, reading the text. Sherlock was right, he hardly wanted Molly to see him mid-orgasm. He still wished he had been able to finish, though. If only Molly had waited a few minutes longer, he would be in a much better mood.

**Don’t worry about it. Best to not let on until we have a chance to discuss things. JW**

Sherlock paused in his rant when he received the text, turning his piercing eyes to John. John couldn’t quite identify the look Sherlock was giving him, but he couldn’t very well ascertain what it meant until Molly left, so he let it go and smiled encouragingly at her as she tried to soothe Sherlock’s anger at being stuck in hospital.

Disappointingly, Molly stayed until Sherlock was discharged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the night. I need sleep.
> 
> I have 30,000 words left to write this month, so it will be a busy weekend for me, writing-wise. I should be posting lots of stuff, so keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Thanks for reading/leaving kudos/leaving awesome comments!

When Sherlock was discharged from the hospital, John suggested that they get some dinner first. While they had been talking to Molly, John had realized that they hadn’t had any time to discuss what was happening. He didn’t know if they were just having sex or if they were in a relationship. He had thought that Sherlock wasn’t interested in sex, but the events of the day had shown him that Sherlock definitely knew what he was doing.

Sherlock grumbled, but he accompanied John to a restaurant. Not wanting to be overheard, John went to a restaurant they had never been to before, a bit out of the way from home, but worth it for the privacy.

As they sat down, Sherlock gave John that look again, the look from the hospital, after John had sent the text. John tried to ignore it again, ordering wine for the two of them.

“What do you want, John?” Sherlock asked suddenly.

John looked up at him, surprised. “What do you mean?” He had an idea what Sherlock was talking about, but he wanted to make sure.

“From this. From me.”

John took a deep breath. He knew that Sherlock had some sort of interest in him, but this was still nerve-wracking. The two of them could want completely different things, which could ruin everything. “I would like to be in a relationship with you. I’ll accept any sort of relationship, but I want to be with you.”

Sherlock made a soft noise that made John look up. “You want to be with me?”

John stared. Sherlock had tears in his eyes. He would never expect Sherlock to cry, so to see such a strong show of emotion was a bit startling. “Of course I want to be with you. I’ve been infatuated with you for years. How could you not know that?”

“You were married for some of those years,” Sherlock pointed out.

“Well, you were dead for some of them.” John was getting a little annoyed, but he pushed the annoyance away when he saw Sherlock’s happy smile.

“I want to be with you, too. I’ve never wanted to be with someone so much.”

“Have you been with someone before?” John asked suddenly, remembering his thoughts about how well Sherlock handled John’s cock.

“No. I’ve had sex before, but I’ve never been in a relationship. It’s been a very long time since I had sex.”

“It certainly didn’t seem like it earlier.”

Sherlock smiled. “You know what my memory is like. It’s hardly surprising that I am good at sex. And I’m hardly working with unfamiliar equipment. I know what I like and I can extrapolate from there.”

John chewed on his bottom lip. Now that the big, serious part of the conversation was over, he was wishing they were home, so that Sherlock could, ah, _extrapolate_ more.

Sherlock, reading John’s mind as always, leaned in. “I’m going to the loo. You follow soon?” John didn’t respond, considering the offer, and Sherlock jumped up, heading to the back of the restaurant.

John hesitated. He had never had any sort of interest in loo sex, but his cock was hard and aching. Unable to stop thinking about Sherlock and his amazingly talented mouth, John found himself rising from his seat and following Sherlock to the loo.

When he entered the loo, Sherlock appeared out of nowhere and dragged John into one of the cubicles. He kissed John as he worked John’s belt buckle, apparently having decided not to waste any time.

Before John had been able to make any sort of response, Sherlock was on his knees in front of John, John’s massive erection sliding easily into Sherlock’s mouth. John’s head slammed back against the cubicle wall, causing him to see stars as a sharp pain spread out from the point of contact with the wall. Shaking it off, John slid his fingers into Sherlock’s hair and tightened them, grunting so as not to shout.

It was only a few minutes before John was coming, feeling Sherlock’s throat work as he swallowed around John’s cock. John gasped as he finished, using his grip on Sherlock’s hair to hold him up. 

When he regained his footing, he pulled Sherlock up and kissed him. “I want you to fuck me,” Sherlock gasped, wrapping his arms around John.

“Here?” John asked. “We should go home.”

“No, now.” Sherlock was insistent, pulling a tube of lubricant out of his pocket. John recognized it as a brand stocked by hospitals.

John grinned and took the tube, squeezing a generous portion of it onto his fingers. He slid his other hand up onto the back of Sherlock’s head and pulled him down for a kiss as his lubricated hand found its way to Sherlock’s entrance, massaging it gently before pushing in.

Sherlock gasped against John’s lips, which just drove John more wild. He was just slipping a second finger into Sherlock when he heard the sound of the door opening.

The two of them froze, both trying to silence their heavy breathing. The man who had come into the room was talking to someone and sounded nauseatingly familiar.

“What’s Anderson doing here?” John mouthed at Sherlock, who shrugged, his eyes wide as he listened to the phone call.

“Cheating on his wife again,” Sherlock mouthed back.

John rolled his eyes. “What a twat.”

Sherlock giggled, but he managed to stifle it quickly.

“All right, all right,” Anderson was saying. “I’ll be home as soon as this case is wrapped up.”

John let the cubicle door open slightly, just enough that he could peek out without being seen. Anderson was leaning against the sink, trying to placate someone on the phone, probably his wife. For a laugh, John flushed the toilet, which made Anderson scramble to explain why he was in the loo.

When Anderson finally left, John wiped his fingers on his pants and smiled ruefully at Sherlock. “We should go eat our food, if it’s even still there. We can finish this at home.”

Sherlock made a low grumbling sound and kissed John hard. “I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you.”

John gripped him tightly. “Don’t worry. It won’t be long before you will have me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. I'm going to finish this tonight, so expect the rest of it up sometime in the next twelve hours.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They rushed home after they ate, barely making it inside before John was on top of Sherlock, steering him toward the couch and picking up where they had left off. He divested Sherlock of his coat and began work on his shirt and trousers, wanting more than anything to have Sherlock completely naked.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was tugging at John’s belt and trousers. They broke apart for John to pull his jumped up and over his head while Sherlock finally freed John’s erection from his trousers and pants.

Soon they were completely naked and John was leaning over Sherlock, kissing him as he began to stretch him again. By the time John had three fingers working in and out of Sherlock, he was so hard he didn’t think he would last very long. He was sweating and panting as he positioned Sherlock, withdrew his fingers, and slicked his cock up.

He locked eyes with Sherlock, silently asking for permission, which Sherlock gave with a small nod and a desperate kiss, and then pushed himself into Sherlock. He only pushed in a little bit, giving Sherlock time to adjust, before withdrawing and pressing in a bit farther. Eventually he sunk all the way into Sherlock, taking a moment to gather himself so he didn’t start thrusting wildly and immediately orgasm.

After a few breaths, Sherlock told John to move and John did, burying his face in Sherlock’s neck as he thrust into him, lost in the sensation of being tightly surrounded by Sherlock.

Sherlock was working himself with his hand, making soft little cries and noises like he was trying to stay quiet. It was hot, hearing how he affected Sherlock. He thrust in again and Sherlock let out a louder cry. John kissed Sherlock’s neck and thrust harder, pulling more cries from him.

It wasn’t long before John felt Sherlock come, spilling all over their stomachs and tightening around John’s cock, which sent him barreling over the edge. He bit Sherlock’s shoulder to stifle himself as he came, thrusting hard into Sherlock.

He stilled, kissing the bite mark in Sherlock’s shoulder as strong arms wrapped around him and held him. John felt himself drifting off to sleep. He was sure that he would regret sleeping on the couch later, but at the moment he was too comfortable to care.

“Yoo hoo! Boys!” Mrs. Hudson’s voice came drifting upstairs and they could hear her footsteps on the steps.

John looked at the door, alarmed. He had little interest in Mrs. Hudson catching them like this. He was about to jump up when Sherlock, who reacted much more quickly than John, dumped him off of the couch and scrambled to grab a sheet that he had left in the living room to wrap around himself.

Not thinking as quickly as Sherlock, John didn’t land on his hands and knees as he was sure Sherlock intended. Instead, he feel hard on his side, scrambling to escape to the loo before Mrs. Hudson made it up the stairs.

He made it, just. He heard Mrs. Hudson fussing over Sherlock as Sherlock rumbled nasty replies to her concern. Thanking the stars that he had been lazy and hadn’t done laundry the previous morning, he put on some slightly dirty clothes and exited the loo.

“Good evening, Mrs. Hudson,” he said pleasantly, going into the kitchen to make tea.

“Really, Sherlock. You shouldn’t go around the flat in that shirt. It isn’t decent,” Mrs. Hudson was saying while picking up clutter around the living room. She _tsk_ ed as she gathered their discarded clothing, shaking her head and muttering about not being a

housekeeper.

When she left to deposit the clothes with the rest of the dirty clothes in the loo, John rushed into the living room to have a hushed discussion with Sherlock.

“Why did you throw me like that?”

Sherlock shrugged. “I panicked. I thought you would land on your hands and knees.”

“There are less painful ways to get me on my hands and knees,” John complained, rubbing his side. Sherlock chuckled and John poked him in the side. “Stop it. Go put some clothes on, Mrs. Hudson is going to think that something is up.”

“So what if she does? We have to tell people we’re together somehow.”

“I’d rather she not find out by walking in on us during our post-coital afterglow, thank you,” John told him, crossing his arms.

Sherlock grinned. “We can plan it so she walks in on us mid-coitus, if you prefer.”

“If you don’t cut it out, we’re never going to be mid-coitus again.”

“Nonsense. You enjoyed it far too much for that.”

John was planning a biting response, but Mrs. Hudson was coming back, complaining about the state of the flat. He settled for a grin and a promise to himself that he would get Sherlock back for that later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some technical difficulties last night and then I decided to go to bed early and get a nice night of sleep before writing all day today, so I didn't finish this last night. Oops. I need to write at least 10,000 words today (hopefully more like 15,000), so I should be posting plenty today. I'll be finishing this and the other unfinished story I have posted and then I have a couple prompts to write. It should be a good day. :-)
> 
> If anyone has any prompts they would like filled, please comment them here or find me on Tumblr (same name). I have about 20,000 words worth of ideas and I have 30,000 words left to write for the month!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Get off of me, Sherlock,” John said, slipping out of Sherlock’s arms and taking a big step away.

“Why? We’re alone.” Sherlock stepped toward him with a lascivious grin.

“In your brother’s office. He probably has cameras in here.” John looked around at the very nice office they were standing in, waiting for Mycroft to appear and tell them everything they had done wrong during their most recent case. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation, no one looked forward to conversations with Mycroft, but he was pleased that they were getting it over with. More than anything, he wanted to get home and have more sex with Sherlock, who was insatiable.

“No, no cameras. He has too many conversations he doesn’t want recorded. This is probably the safest room in the country for privacy.”

John considered it for a moment and then sat down in one of the chairs, holding his arms out wide. Sherlock smiled and climbed into his lap, knees on either side of John’s arse, straddling him. John slid his fingers into Sherlock’s hair, gripping tightly in a way he knew drove Sherlock crazy, and kissed him, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the sensation.

Sherlock ground his hips down, making John gasp at the contact with his trouser-covered erection. John pushed up with his hips, wanting more contact.

“What do you want?” Sherlock asked as John tilted Sherlock’s head back and kissed his neck.

“Your mouth,” John growled, tugging on Sherlock’s hair again.

Sherlock smiled and slid off of John’s lap, unzipping John’s trousers and pulling his cock from his pants. He favored John with a rapacious grin and then took John’s cock entirely into his mouth. Unable to stop himself, John pulled back slightly and thrust up into Sherlock’s mouth. When he realized what he had done, pulled back, feeling awful.

Sherlock pulled off of him, a wide smile on his face. “Do that again,” he said, positioning his mouth around the tip of John’s cock.

John thrust up again, moaning as Sherlock tightened his mouth around John’s cock. Sherlock let out a low moan that vibrated around John in a very pleasing way, and John slid his fingers back into Sherlock’s hair, holding his head as he fucked his mouth.

Sherlock gripped John’s jumper tightly, moaning with each thrust, which spurred John on. John was whimpering, once again trying to remain silent. He tapped Sherlock’s head to warn him moments before he came, thrusting up a few last times as his orgasm washed over him.

Sighing happily, John relaxed back into the chair and watched Sherlock through half-closed eyes. Sherlock was still on his knees, his cheek resting on John’s thigh as he studied John’s softening cock.

“Making any useful observations?” John asked with a smile.

Sherlock’s eyes flicked up to John’s and he returned the smile. “I always do, when I’m with you.”

It was oddly the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to John and he couldn’t help his blush as a pleased feeling settled into his chest. “I love you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock buried his face in John’s trousers, obviously pleased. He looked up at John and had opened his mouth to say something when the door opened.

John rushed to tuck his cock away as Sherlock was instantly on his feet, leaning casually against the desk. Luckily, the chair he was in was facing away from the door, so he had an extra moment, during which he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pretended to be typing something on it.

He stood and turned to see Anthea, who was looking at them with a small smile and one raised eyebrow. She couldn’t know anything, could she?

“I am afraid that Mister Holmes has been detained.”

“Why were we called here if he isn’t even here?” Sherlock demanded angrily.

John crossed his arms, deciding to play silent backup to Sherlock. He was still giddy from what he was sure Sherlock was about to say to him and he didn’t trust himself to open his mouth, afraid a giggle would come out instead of a snarl.

“He was here, but there was a situation with Detective Inspector Lestrade during a case they were working jointly and he needed to go see the Detective Inspector.”

John and Sherlock exchanged a look of worry. “Is everyone okay?” John asked, dropping his arms to his sides.

“I believe so. Detective Inspector Lestrade was injured while apprehending a suspect. Mister Holmes sent word that he is well and is back at his office. He wondered if you two might be able to go there and resolve your case with both Mister Holmes and DI Lestrade.”

Sherlock turned and looked at John again, studying his face. John supposed that they would have to go help Lestrade with some paperwork anyway, so they might as well get it over with. Killing two birds with one stone would be nice. Then they could go home and John could get his hands on Sherlock.

“We’ll go there,” Sherlock said suddenly, turning back to Anthea.

When John looked up at Anthea, she had a strange smile on her face and John wondered if she could read people the way the Holmes brothers could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the ending! Thanks for reading!

John and Sherlock headed to Lestrade’s office. When they arrived, they were told that Mycroft and Lestrade were in a meeting and would be with them shortly. After nearly an hour waiting in a hallway, Sherlock returned from a visit to the loo to sit down and smiled innocently at John.

“We’re not having sex here, Sherlock,” John said in a low voice, smiling pleasantly at someone who was walking by.

“I know where there’s a nice, quiet supply closet.”

“I’m not having sex in this building.”

“No one would know. It’s so out of the way that no one would think to look there.”

“Seriously, Sherlock. There’s nothing you can say to convince me.” John kept looking straight ahead, worried that if he looked at Sherlock, his resolve would crumble.

“I prepared myself for you already.”

“What?” John asked loudly enough that people gave him an odd look. He glanced around, embarrassed, and then turned to Sherlock. “What?” he repeated in a hushed tone.

“When I went to the loo. I still have that lubricant. I took care of the preparation portion of sex. So I’m ready for you.”

John stared at Sherlock for a moment, trying to tell himself to stay strong, that this was the completely wrong place to have sex. It didn’t work, however, and before he knew what he was doing, he had nodded at Sherlock and was following him down the hallway.

They arrived at the supply closet and Sherlock picked the lock while John stood by and looked casual. Once they were inside, John had to admit that it was a good place for something like this. There was no window on the door, the door had a lock on it, and there were plenty of boxes for John to lean Sherlock over.

Sherlock grinned at John and pushed John’s trousers and pants down to his knees, pouring some lubricant into his hand and spreading it liberally on John’s cock.

John watched Sherlock, amused. He was really eager for sex, more eager than John had ever imagined he would be. His trousers were tented by his erection as he slathered lubricant on John’s cock and when he finally pushed his own trousers and pants down,

John could see that Sherlock’s cock was rock hard and leaking.

John spun Sherlock, taking a quick moment to kiss his neck and under his ear before pushing him forward onto a box and positioning himself at Sherlock’s entrance. He pushed forward experimentally, wanting to ensure that Sherlock was properly prepared; he certainly didn’t want to hurt Sherlock.

Sherlock groaned and pushed back and John was engulfed in tight warmth that made his eyes flutter shut. He leaned forward a bit and wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusting.

Leaning on his arms, Sherlock pushed back as hard as he could. He cried out as John fucked and stroked him, his cries reaching a crescendo as he neared his orgasm.

John came, his hips stuttering forward hard, as Sherlock tightened around him in his own orgasm.

Sherlock half collapsed onto the box in front of him, caught by John’s strong arms, which held him tightly. John was about to pull out of Sherlock and worry about cleaning up, when he heard the door.

The door opened and Lestrade came into the closet, followed very closely by Mycroft, who was pressed up against Lestrade’s back, his hands on Lestrade’s hips.

They stopped short, staring at John and Sherlock in a very compromising position. They both immediately looked away and John quickly pulled out of Sherlock, pulling their pants and trousers back up. He sat on the floor against the far wall, cradling Sherlock in his lap with Sherlock’s head on John’s shoulder.

“It’s safe to look now,” John said with a smile. “You two need some supplies, do you?”

Lestrade turned bright red. Mycroft bit back a smile and looked at his thoroughly debauched brother. “I see we’ve been beat out to this spot, Gregory,” he said in a low, silky voice.

“Don’t you two have a flat?” Lestrade demanded, resting his hands on top of Mycroft’s which were still firmly holding Lestrade’s hips.

“This seemed like a better place,” Sherlock drawled sleepily and buried his face in John’s neck.

“I can never come in this closet again,” Lestrade said, starting to turn to leave.

“Why not? We found it quite useful for that,” John quipped, giving up trying to hide what they had been doing.

Lestrade glared at John and stormed out. Mycroft chuckled and followed, shutting the door behind him.

“Everyone will know now,” Sherlock said before yawning.

“Sh,” John said, rocking Sherlock slightly. “Let’s rest here for a moment. We’ll worry about that later.”

“I love you, John.”


End file.
